I'm Like a Lawyer Me and You
by Canadino
Summary: prequel to I've Got All This Ringing. Me and you, sitting in a honeymoon. If I woke up next to you. HaoLys


Disclaimer: I only wished I owned Shaman King or any of Fallout Boy's songs.

Note: This alternate ending of Mankin is all my imagination. I have no idea how Hiroyuki Takei will actually end the whole series, but we will soon find out in 2008.

Come Together (or I'm Like a Lawyer Trying to Get You Off Me- Me + You)

Hao Asakura shoved his hands in his pockets as he started walking up the curve of some big shot bridge. He had no idea where he was; he never did these past few weeks. Whenever he felt like it, he'd call the Spirit of Fire to take him to another place somewhere on the globe. Wherever he was at the moment, it was night and the lights in the city were twinkling innocently, like pieces of gold scattered throughout a dark field. The cars that flew past him paid him no mind, and he was happy to keep it that way; keeping the Spirit of Fire away unless he absolutely needed it.

How had he gotten so soft a few months ago? The breeze that blew his long, cocoa brown hair to one side was cold, but not unbearable to the crisp white shirt and dark brown khakis he was wearing. The last time he had worn these clothes outside was to have coffee with Yoh and discuss a few things…none of that really mattered now; his soul had been changed, and by his very brother.

Yoh was so naïve and innocent…how could he have been able to pull out his change of heart? Even Hao had a difficult time believing it, except now he wasn't bent on destroying all humankind. So that was evidence number one. He thought back to a few months ago, when he was on the verge of accepting the Great Spirit. He was so close, his dream was so close he could nearly taste it. His path to destruction was nearly complete when his twin had to appear out of nowhere with his little band of friends to try and stop him.

He had resisted at first. Hao looked out at the dark water underneath him as he remembered how he had tried to destroy his brother and his friends, how he was still resolved and determined to reach his goal. For some reason, he had faltered only for a second and Yoh gained the upper hand and kept it for the rest of the fight. The battle was over once Hao had faltered, but he had been too proud to admit it and only when Yoh was _this_ close to completely wiping him off the face of the Earth when his twin went up to talk to him.

"It's not so bad after all," Yoh said, with his lazy smile on his face. "The world's not so bad."

Even then Hao resisted. His guard was never down, but Yoh managed to knock even that away. Yoh had this strange…charm about him. Hao admitted his brother always kept his attention that way, this strange connection to the world that Yoh had that Hao always lacked. Maybe it was because of this that Hao let himself get changed. Get changed bit by bit.

But, Hao thought, turning back to the pavement he was walking on, doesn't that mean that all these long years I've been coming back have been one big waste? If I could be changed this easily, why did I bother?

His goal, to be Shaman King and to take control of all living kind, had been his one most reason to live. Everything else had just been there, background to his dream he dedicated his life to. But now Yoh had taken it away with only a smile and common reason. Without that strong goal in mind, Hao had nothing left.

_I should just disappear_. Hao realized he had gotten to the top of the bridge where the vantage point was the best. He was in the middle of the very river he was standing above. He stopped and leaned on the stone foundation of the bridge he was on and let the breeze take over him. Before, he'd have definitely called on the Spirit of Fire to block that annoying wind, but now he found he didn't care. Besides, he was underneath a lamp post, and the light was enough to keep him warm. The cold, metal binoculars standing on a pole next to him were dark and empty, just like his heart. Now that there was nothing to look forward for, maybe he should just join the black mass underneath him…

"Hao?"

Hao turned to the owner of the voice that had just called his name. He should be unknown…all the shamans around the world at the Shaman Fight had been killed either by him or those X-Laws…except for his brother a few select others that had survived. But was it really such a small world for him to actually be recognized by one of those survivors?

The owner of the voice happened to be a boy, sixteen perhaps. His face had surprised written all over it. The person was holding a few grocery bags, like he had been out shopping at this late hour. But none of this mattered much, since Hao recognized the face at once. Even if he hadn't seen the face, the clothing should have tipped him off. There was only one person who would wear that familiar white ruffly shirt and those skinny black jeans. Then of course, there was only one greenette he knew.

"Lyserg."

Lyserg walked tentatively toward Hao…what was that pyromaniac doing in London? "What are you doing here?"

"Can't I be here?" Hao's arrogant self was still there even after these few months…Lyserg wondered if Hao could still read minds. Could Hao really be hearing what he was thinking right now? The greenette felt his heart start to beat faster as he came to a halt next to the Asakura, currently staring at him with those fierce brown eyes.

"So what are _you_ doing here?" Hao countered, still leaning on the bridge.

"I live here. I can do whatever I want." Lyserg turned to the river underneath them. Hao noticed the boy's complexion hadn't changed, even under this unflattering lamppost. Lyserg's eyes were still that murky green, half closed like he was thinking about something.

Hao hadn't been able to read minds ever since Yoh had rescued him from becoming Shaman King. He had remembered faintly reading Yoh's mind as Yoh was talking to him, then his attention had focused to someone behind his twin. That someone was Lyserg, who was looking determined, but there was also another emotion behind that beautiful face. Something strained, wanting to get out but the greenette wouldn't let it.

_Hao…so close yet so far_…

Hao had no idea what Lyserg had meant by that, and he wished he could have read the greenette's mind at the moment. Except he had lost that power and had to settle for trying to read body language.

Lyserg wished the breeze on top of the London Bridge would blow his worries away. The way Hao was staring at him was uncomfortable…was the older boy reading his mind? He had no idea of knowing and tried to distract himself with small talk.

"So how long are you staying here?"

Hao didn't look away as he answered. "I dunno, a few days. I'm wandering around the world at the moment. I don't have a purpose after you kids wrecked it. I don't even know why I bother living anymore."

Hao was sure it wasn't the light playing a trick on his eyes as he saw a flicker of worry cross Lyserg's eyes before the greenette turned back to the street and shifted the bags in his hands. The boy looked like he wanted to say something, but was having difficulty blurting it out.

"Well, um, if you're looking for a purpose, maybe you should stay in London, cause you might find it here!" Lyserg said suddenly, sounding nervous. He had his eyes turned away from Hao…why was he feeling so anxious? He could feel his face turning red.

Hao straightened up after the outburst and kept staring at the greenette. He'd noticed Lyserg had freed up the hand facing him, as if he wanted the fire shaman to hold it. That notion was strengthened by Lyserg's fidgeting, his nervousness.

He wanted to. He so wanted to. Hao had been captivated by Lyserg ever since he saw him during the Shaman Fight. The first time he had ever seen Lyserg was back when they were both six; only Lyserg was much younger in spirit than he was. But Lyserg had changed considerably during the Shaman Fight, growing both physically and emotionally. Not to mention stronger. To him, Lyserg was like a beautiful butterfly that was always two flutters too far from him.

Lyserg wondered if Hao would get the hint. Was it making it too obvious? Lyserg cursed himself; the pyromaniac shaman was always making him feel so anxious and unsure of himself. He wasn't sure why he fell for Hao in the first place…was anger slowly changing from respect to an attraction? Lyserg had tried to hide it, since it would have been treason for the X-Laws, but that group wasn't a problem anymore…not since he had become one of the five. Even to this day, his feelings confused himself and he had hid it from everyone, even Morphia, who was waiting for him back at home.

Lyserg nearly jumped with surprise as he felt a hand slip into his own and turned to see Hao, leaning and facing the river, with his hand entwined with Lyserg's. This scene only last a split second before Hao pulled away and ran back the way he came.

"Hao!"

Hao didn't stop. What made him think that he could just change? What made him think he could drop everything just for one person? What made him think that one person could actually accept him for what he was now? What made him think he could actually change anything? Hao ignored the calls and kept running.

Hao knew he should have left the next morning, but something kept him there. Now he was on top of the stupid London Bridge again, under the same exact lamp post, only now it was only ten-thirty at night. The scene was the exact same.

He was being stupid, he knew that. Just going to the same place wasn't going to make Lyserg appear out of no where. He wouldn't blame the greenette for not stepping foot ever again on the bridge. Hao sighed. Maybe he just ought to leave right now, to go someplace else far far away from here and never come back.

"Hao."

Hao didn't have to turn to know whose voice that was. "Why are you back?" he asked, still leaning against the stone.

"Why can't I be back?" Hao felt a smile tug on his face as he heard Lyserg repeat the comeback he had spoken less than a day ago. He turned slightly to see the greenette walk up to him, empty-handed today. Lyserg looked calmer, yet there was something dancing in his eyes that Hao couldn't exactly place…deciding not to think about it, Hao turned back to the dark water, mirroring the bright lights on both shores.

"I thought I'd see you here if I came back," Lyserg murmured, keeping a safe six inch distance between him and Hao. He didn't lean on the bridge like Hao did, remaining standing straight up, staring out at the water. "I was a little worried if you'd left or not."

"Would you like me to leave?"

Hao turned to Lyserg, who was still staring out at the water, looking troubled.

"You know I could leave right now, if I wanted to."

"Do you want to?"

"Don't redirect the question at me."

Hao heard Lyserg pause for a minute before responding. "No…"

Hao couldn't help but smirk. "Do you think I'm staying?"

"I hope you do. I really hope so." Lyserg turned to Hao with a blank expression, but as usual, his eyes gave him away. The murkiness had disappeared to be replaced with a pleading bright green, the kind Hao found hard to say no to. Hao sighed and turned back to the river with an exasperated look. Lyserg looked at him for a minute longer before also turning toward the river.

There was a moment of silence between them until Lyserg felt Hao's hand snake into his own. This time, he didn't bother turning to face Hao. The feelings themselves seemed to have spoken out loud.

Hao was staying.

The End…for now 


End file.
